De l'autre côté de la fenêtre
by NoNameAnymore
Summary: Mrs Norris est une fine observatrice. De l'autre côté de la fenêtre, elle espère ardement et naïvement que Jack et Will se mettent ensemble...


Disclaimer: House appartient à Wilson, Wilson appartient à House... Et les deux appartiennent à Fox XD! Vous voyez, rien ne m'appartient.

Je voulais juste écrire un petit truc mignon entre mes fics, mes traductions et mon roman. Arf, je dois écrire tellement de trucs ! Mais je ne peux pas empêcher mon cerveau de tourner… Bonne lecture!

**D'une fenêtre à l'autre**

Mrs Norris était une vieille veuve de soixante-dix ans. Son pauvre mari, Mr Norris, était mort suite à une chute d'échelle. Quel idiot, aussi ! Mme Norris lui avait bien dit de laisser leur fils changer l'ampoule, mais voilà, Mr Norris était vraiment trop têtu, et puis paf ! Plus de Mr Norris.

Tout de même, elle se sentait seule depuis que Mr Norris était mort. Son fils menait sa vie avec sa femme et ses (sales) gosses, et son chat Nounours s'était sauvé il y a de cela un mois. C'est bien dommage, songea-t-elle amèrement, car elle aimait bien le serrer fort, très fort, contre sa poitrine. Heureusement, sa voisine et amie Mrs Flints venait souvent lui rendre visite et venait échanger des nouvelles du voisinage. Elles reniflaient quand Mr Flints appelaient ça du commérage, mais de toute façon, Mr Flints n'était qu'un idiot qui accumulait bêtises sur bêtises.

Mrs Norris habitaient dans un appartement au cinquième étage. Elle aimait bien s'asseoir près de la fenêtre, dans son fauteuil préféré, avec ses lunettes sur son petit nez et un vieux magasine dans les mains. Mais elle ne lisait pas son magasine (ses pauvres yeux ne pouvaient voir grand chose, hélas), elle préférait regarder le paysage dehors, les gens passer et les voitures vrombir.

Ce n'est pas de l'espionnage. Et puis n'écoutez pas Mr Flints, ce n'est qu'un parfait abruti qui mourra comme Mr Norris s'il continue comme ça.

--

Mrs Norris aimait son voisinage. Elle aimait aussi regarder leur style de vie.

Il y avait la fille d'à côté, qui amenait souvent des copains différents pour ensuite s'enfermer dans son appartement pendant quelques heures. Seul Dieu sait ce qu'ils y font, mais Mrs Norris avait sa petite idée et la surv- la regardait de très près.

Il y avait ensuite le voisin d'en dessous, un vrai soûlard celui-là, mais il n'intéressait pas trop Mrs Norris. Trop commun.

Mais celui qu'elle préférait par-dessus tout, c'était le voisin d'en face. Un homme viril aux cheveux courts ébouriffés, une barbe de trois jours sur les joues et de magnifiques yeux bleus. Il semblait être handicapé et devait marcher avec une canne –mais tous les hommes ont leur défaut, songea Mrs Norris. Cet homme vivait seul avec son piano –encore une qualité- mais de temps en temps venait un ami à lui, un bel homme aux cheveux bruns et au joli visage. Mrs Norris était sûre qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, mais elle devait encore le découvrir. Heureusement que cet homme ne fermait pas souvent ses rideaux.

Elle décida de leur donner un nom. L'homme au joli visage sera Will, car il semble aussi naïf que lui. Et l'homme viril sera Jack, car il semble aussi intelligent et cultivé que lui. (1)

--

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Mrs Flints à son amie Mrs Norris.

« Will parle avec Jack. Par contre je ne sais pas de _quoi_ ils parlent. » répondit Mrs Norris, frustrée. Elle mordit un bon coup dans un petit gâteau fourré aux amandes. « J'aimerais tant pouvoir les écouter ! »

Mrs Norris soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin. De là où elle était, elle pouvait seulement voir une petite partie du salon, mais cela suffisait car elle arrivait à voir Jack et Will assis sur le canapé, regardant la télévision.

« Oh ! Regarde ! » s'exclama Mrs Flints, excitée

Jack avait mit son bras derrière la nuque de Will. Les deux femmes se levèrent pour voir un peu mieux et soupirèrent de frustration lorsqu'elles se rendirent compte que le brun n'avait fait cela que pour récupérer une bouteille d'alcool. Elle se rassirent et reprirent leur poste d'observation.

« Encore un peu de thé ? »

« Avec plaisir, Mrs Norris. »

--

Jack jouait du piano. Ses doigts mouvaient, se déplaçaient, caressaient les touches d'ivoires. Will, lui, écoutait en silence, couché sur le canapé. Il avait l'air bouleversé, comme si une mort était survenue dans sa vie. De temps en temps il jetait des petits coups d'œil furtifs au pianiste avant de revenir au plafond. Finalement il sembla qu'il s'endormit car il n'ouvrit plus les yeux. Jack arrêta de jouer, se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre sans s'occuper de son ami.

Mais un œil attentif aurait remarqué son regard brûlant qui s'était posé une fraction de seconde sur l'endormi.

Mrs Norris soupira de contentement. Le lendemain, elle allait raconter ce qu'elle avait vu à Mrs Flints. Elle pâlirait de jalousie d'avoir manqué une scène pareille.

--

« Pas d'amélioration ? » demanda Mr Flints une semaine plus tard.

« Il semblerait que non. Will n'est plus revenu. » répondit Mr Norris. « Peut-être que ce soir… »

Elle servit une tasse de thé à son amie tandis que celle-ci commença à raconter les dernières nouvelles de Mr Flints. Alors qu'elle entamait un nouveau récit sur son mari et son petit-fils (aussi bête que ses pieds celui-là), elles aperçurent un mouvement en bas.

« Ce sont eux ! »

« Oui, vous avez raison, Mrs Norris ! »

« Ils entrent ! »

« En effet, Mrs Norris ! Oh, regardez ! Jack nous a vues ! »

« Ne dites pas de bêtises Mrs Flints, vous savez bien que nous sommes trop hautes pour qu'ils puissent nous voir. »

« Il est vrai, Mrs Norris, il est vrai… »

Soudain elles turent. Jack venait de saisir Will et le prit dans ses bras, sa bouche près de son oreille. Il leur tournait dos alors elle ne purent voir son visage mais purent en revanche admirablement observer le rougissement soutenu de Will qui, étonné, rendit l'embrassade d'un geste confus. Cela ne dura pas longtemps ; déjà ils se séparaient et allaient s'installer sur le canapé. Will avait un sourire entendu sur les lèvres et Jack semblait pétiller de malice.

« Vous avez vu ça, Mrs Norris ? »

« J'ai vu, Mrs Flints, j'ai vu. »

Mrs Norris gloussa, aussitôt suivie par son amie.

--

Jack et Will semblaient se disputer. Ils se criaient dessus, l'un en face de l'autre, les sourcils joints et les yeux lançant des éclairs. Mrs Norris grignota un petit biscuit, complètement absorbée dans sa contemplation.

Finalement, Will cria une dernière chose avant de sortir en claquant la porte. Il se retrouva à la rue, en colère, et sans manteau. Mrs Norris le vit frissonner car la nuit était fraîche. Il secoua la tête et s'avança vers sa voiture après un dernier regard triste à la porte.

Jack, lui, était encore dans le salon, choqué par la subite sortie de son ami. Il secoua la tête et se rua vers sa chambre. Puis il revint et alla ouvrir la porte. Il héla Will qui se retourna vers lui, curieux.

Mrs Norris vit Jack tendre un manteau à Will. Celui-ci le regarda puis accepta avant de sourire et de –probablement- souhaiter bonne nuit. Jack hocha la tête et le regarda partir.

La dispute était oubliée.

Mrs Norris aimait les histoires qui finissaient bien. Elle finit sa tasse de chocolat chaud, vérifia que Jack était bien rentré et alla se coucher.

--

« Rien de nouveau ? »

« Pas depuis cinq jours, non. »

« C'est dommage. Vous voulez un peu de gâteau ? C'est une spécialité de ma fille, elle en a apporté aujourd'hui. »

« Oh, c'est très gentil, Mrs Flints. Un peu de limonade ? »

« Oui, merci, Mrs Norris. »

--

Jack poussa du coude Will. Il riait d'une blague que Mrs Norris ne pouvait entendre, mais cela ne faisait rien car elle aimait imaginer. Les deux hommes mangeaient du chinois, devant la télé –comme d'habitude.

Will se tourna vers Jack et ils entamèrent une longue conversation, oubliant le film. Will avait le coude sur le dossier du canapé et Jack buvait son whiskey. Mrs Norris les regarda avec douceur se frôler de la main, abaisser les yeux, tenter des petits sourires timides et rougir très légèrement. Qu'ils étaient mignons, ces deux-là…

Puis ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient trop proches. Mrs Norris les encouragea à mi-voix, _embrasse-le_, _embrasse-le_, ils rapprochèrent leur visage, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent…

Will se redressa d'un coup, sans prévenir. Jack soupira et frappa l'accoudoir du canapé. Mrs Norris poussa un gémissement de frustration. Will répondait à son téléphone portable, embarrassé, puis sortit dans la nuit noire.

Il se frottait ses lèvres d'un air absent.

Jack, toujours dans son canapé, répétait le même geste, songeur.

Mrs Norris se frotta le front et alla dormir.

--

« Oh, c'est vrai ? Comme j'aurais voulu être là ! » s'exclama Mrs Flints.

« Ils sont plus entreprenants la nuit. » expliqua Mrs Norris. « C'est pour cela que vous ratez beaucoup de choses. Heureusement que je suis là pour vous raconter ! »

« Oui, heureusement ! »

Elles observèrent la rue. D'une minute à l'autre ils allaient arriver –enfin, elles espéraient. Et ce furent leur jour de chance. Jack arriva sur sa moto, fier, et Will s'accrochait à lui, tenant fermement sa taille.

« Ils sont trop… » commença Mrs Flints.

« … mignons. » acheva Mrs Norris, totalement charmée.

--

Mrs Norris remit ses lunettes sur son nez en tremblant. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ses yeux. Tout était allé si vite !

Tout s'était d'abord bien passé. Ils discutaient, tranquillement, comme d'habitude. Puis, Mrs Norris n'avait pas trop compris ce qu'il s'était passé, mais l'un d'eux avait fait quelque chose et à présent ils étaient couchés sur le sol, occupés à s'embrasser à en s'en perdre l'haleine.

Mrs Norris gloussa hystériquement. Ce jour était enfin arrivé ! Elle pouvait enfin regarder ces deux jeunes gens laisser éclater leur amour ! Comme c'était beau de s'aimer librement, hors de tous les préjugés, heureux d'être simplement avec l'être cher… Elle sourit.

A présent Jack relevait la chemise de Will et s'attaquait à son torse. Mrs Norris rougit et ferma ses rideaux.

Laissons-leur tout de même un peu d'intimité… et allons tout raconter à Mrs Flints !

Elle s'en alla le cœur joie chez son amie sans se douter un seul instant de ce qu'il se passait réellement en bas.

--

« Elle est partie ? » demanda House en abandonnant le cou offert de son ami.

« Attends… Oui. » répondit Wilson en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

Ils se relevèrent, House en pestant contre sa jambe qui lui faisait un mal de chien et Wilson en réajustant sa chemise. Ils se regardèrent un bref instant et éclatèrent de rire.

Il y avait de cela un mois, House avait remarqué que sa voisine d'en face, une vieille commère, les espionnait tout le temps. Il avait élaboré un plan avec Wilson pour l'éloigner de sa fenêtre. D'ailleurs Wilson en rougissait jusqu'à maintenant de leurs stratagèmes bidons. La fausse dispute, le rapprochage timide d'adolescents bourrés d'hormones, le tour en moto –il avait d'abord refusé catégoriquement mais House était vraiment persuasif quand il le voulait- et enfin leur soi-disant 'première fois', tout n'était qu'une vulgaire mise en scène de House qui s'ennuyait.

Il se frotta le creux du cou. Il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur de House passer par là, furtive, et il sentait encore son poids l'écraser. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« Tout de même… »

« Oh, laisse-la, cette pauvre femme manquait de distractions. » le coupa House en s'approchant de lui. « Et puis… elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'on était _déjà _amants… »

Il coupa Wilson d'un baiser. Oh, tant pis, se dit l'oncologue en sentant sa chemise se déboutonner. House ne voulait peut-être pas savoir qu'elle tenait une caméra en main cette fois-ci et qu'elle avait filmé leur scène pour son amie…

* * *

Vala vala XD ! C'était très marrant de l'écrire ! J'adore Mrs Norris et Mrs Flints, mais je sais que si je les rencontrais en vérité, je les haïrais XD

(1) Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, j'ai utilisé Jack et Will de Pirates des Caraibes XD Je me suis juste imaginée que Mrs Norris a aussi vu le film et qu'elle est une yaoiste-mémé en puissance XD J'espère que l'idée a plu.

Allez, laisser une petite review pour une pauvre petite auteur en manque ! Et passez voir ma traduction, aussi !

Une auteur sans review, c'est une auteur sans batterie !

_Satji_


End file.
